<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>晚归 by chamuntustma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935463">晚归</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma'>chamuntustma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>育幼院迪纳摩 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在伦敦当大哥好多年的科瓦契奇某天突然得到了莫德里奇病危的消息，传话人要他回去，去继承卢卡留下的一切，克罗地亚人的教父在用最后一口气等着，等他回去向所有人宣布这个决定；不过据他以前听到的情报是，他的父亲有了更加宠爱的小儿子。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mateo Kovačić/Luka Modrić, Rodrygo Góes&amp;Luka Modrić</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>育幼院迪纳摩 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>晚归</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来了，先写个（看上去仿佛被我鸽了的）迪纳摩育幼院系列黑涩会脑洞小短篇吧，如果脑力枯竭写不下去了，这个小品就算鸽了！这周产出就约等于无了，噢耶lahee~~~<br/>Warning：年龄操作；存在于剧情描述中的其他CP。<br/>CP：科笛，和养父子情深的魔笛爸爸&amp;罗德里戈弟弟</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汽车开进庄园的时候，科瓦契奇被门口的减速带颠醒了。他不自觉地摸了摸额头轻轻撞到车窗玻璃的部位，有些发愣。他现在不是没有能力直接坐私人飞机降落在园内，不过教父的规矩他记得很清楚，没有人可以在教父的头上飞过，这有些幼稚又十分霸道的潜规则就这样一直保持到今天。马特奥·科瓦契奇从伦敦坐私人飞机到萨格勒布，又花了两个钟头的地面交通时间才到庄园，他现在已经很少有这么大耐心了，就像他身边的座位也不知何时不再有人坐着，这么多年，他变了很多，可是回到这里，像是什么都没有变。<br/>道旁的橡树被吹动，发出飒飒的声响。马特奥下车时太阳还悬得老高，手搭凉棚往原来是药圃和实验室的方向看去，门口有两个人守着，感觉温室的规模更大了些。卢卡以前给他写信时提到过，可他那时并不想知道，念信的人念了一半就被打发走了，信被压在书桌抽屉的最底下，没再打开过，只是回忆涌上来的时候，无论他只是跟在大佬屁股后面的马仔，或者是在伦敦叱咤风云的大人物，都无力抵挡。<br/>主屋正门给他开门的保镖很年轻，科瓦契奇不认识，对方对他也抱持一种礼貌而又警惕的态度，向科瓦契奇伸出手，要他、还有随行的司机马仔们缴枪。马特奥耸了耸肩，展开双臂，反问道，“我回自己家，为什么要带枪？”<br/>跟庄园里的小保镖站在门口磨蔓儿磨了好一会儿，科瓦契奇才意犹未尽地咂咂嘴，他还清楚得记得昔年卢卡刚上位，从斯尔纳手上接过这座庄园和它的触手所连接着的一切，带着只是个毛头小鬼的他走进这间大宅，前任首领搬走了所有能带走的东西，留下的只有一栋空空的、被阳光穿透的敞亮大屋，纤薄的窗纱被穿堂风带起翩翩起舞，莫德里奇在他背后拍了一巴掌，笑着说“去挑间你喜欢的房间吧”，那时候科瓦契奇觉得虽然屋子里什么都没有，但是好像什么都有。<br/>他后来挑了二楼向阳的一间套房，距离逃生梯不远，去教父的房间也只需要走几步路，卢卡见他呆在那间尚未布置完全的、空落落的房间里抱着书包不肯走，笑嘻嘻地把他扯出门，说道不要紧这间屋子就是你的了，不会跑的，还领他去认餐厅的路，他们在大屋的第一顿饭是查理做的，年轻的教父久违地吃得毫无教养可言，浸泡满牛肉浓汤的面包糊沾在冷峻的嘴角和嶙峋的鼻头，同席的年轻人们纷纷低头眼观鼻鼻观心克制着不让自己笑出声，让马特奥依稀能回忆起他们、所有这些在育幼院里长大的孩子共同的父亲，其实也只是比他大不到10岁的年轻人罢了。<br/>他被领着走向二楼，在心底里摇着头，想曾几何时这里就是他的家，他想去哪儿就去哪儿，负责安保的帮内兄弟知道他是教父已经内定的继承人，也从不避讳他什么，顶多在他爬上房顶跃跃欲试地想跳到泳池里玩10米高台跳水的时候把他拽下来，至少科瓦契奇是从来没听说过哪家的儿子回老子家，还需要外人接待带路的。楼梯上依然铺着松软厚重的驼毛地毯，每周都有专人在蒸汽里滴上精油熏蒸养护，就算赤脚走在上面也毫无不妥，马特奥低头瞪着毛毯上的花纹，想从里面盯出一两个污渍来挑这些新来的底下人的刺，随口问带他去见莫德里奇的保镖，问教父最近状况如何，还有教父那些得力的干将们最新的动向。<br/>金色短发的年轻人笑了笑，说教父吩咐了，如果科瓦契奇先生想知道什么，就都告诉他。<br/>没见过你啊。马特奥突然意识到，这座大屋里的熟面孔不多了，但是他知道莫德里奇稳妥老成的性子，安保工作不会交给初来乍到的小毛头，所以领他带来的人去会客室喝茶打牌的老哥是他认识的，马特奥也喝过从老哥手上接过来的睡前热牛奶，可是这年轻人看上去比他都还年轻些，是完全的生面孔。<br/>我是教父的仰慕者。年轻人诚实地说，不过，仰慕教父的人实在太多了，我只是其中之一罢了，所以并没有什么大不了的。<br/>他们在一扇门前站定，科瓦契奇对这份大胆而诚实的坦白弄得有些尴尬，如果不是面前还有人，他早就开始搓鼻子摸嘴唇了，就好像他的监护人不知所措时一样，年轻人为科瓦契奇拧开门把手，插在锁孔里的钥匙发出清脆的撞击声。<br/>“莫德里奇先生吩咐过，让您先回房间休息，我去为您泡壶茶。”<br/>金发的年轻人让开路，马特奥·科瓦契奇生活了十余年的房间重又从回忆跳进现实里。</p>
<p>他也曾经和卢卡·莫德里奇亲密无间。或者说，那份亲密让比他年长得多的，教父的枕边人们都有些醋意盎然，于是马特奥便从善如流也自然而然地和大人们大眼瞪小眼，在莫名其妙的地方较着莫名其妙的劲儿，最后莫德里奇会揉着太阳穴作出决定，马特奥被留下的场合总是会得意洋洋地凑到卢卡身边去抱着教父那条瘦削而又强健的手臂，仿佛那才是什么手感绝佳的条形枕，然后卢卡拍拍他的脸颊，让他赶紧收拾换洗衣物跟着去实验室——除了要帮学着大大小小的铺面看账本，科瓦契奇还担负着教父夜宿实验室时的警卫员的职责，莫德里奇总是笑嘻嘻地说“我的性命就交付在你手上啦”，马特奥就会憨憨地嘿嘿笑出声，就连那笑的语调也和他的监护人一模一样，尽管他那时的枪术烂得连靶场的扫地大爷都大呼看不下去。<br/>科瓦契奇一言不发地走进房间里，屋子还是他离去时的陈设，似乎丝毫未被动过，他曾经喜欢的漫画书依然放在床头、他去马克西米尔球场向国脚们讨要来的签名足球还充满了气，就连那副卢卡玩腻了就丢给他的军用谷歌眼镜都跟头戴式VR设备一块儿摆在纤尘不染的白色PS4旁边，这间屋子就好像是被冻住的回忆，教父派人打扫它，却决不允许任何物品被移动。科瓦契奇默默地摇了摇头，把无谓的感伤摇走，毕竟他也早就过了睹物思人的幼稚年纪了——更何况，他得承认，甚至在他走后，曾经想要玩的游戏光碟都还在按照系列源源不断地买来放到屋里，电视柜里都快放不下了——他的监护人对他真的很好。可是他马特奥·科瓦契奇并不只想做一个教子。在迪纳摩育幼院被解放时，克罗地亚人的教父给了孩子们无数次脱离帮会的机会，和马特奥一起的大多数孩子也都和父母亲人重逢了，毕竟、他们算是被拐骗到育幼院的受害者，可是马特奥偏不，他只想学着那位叉着腰站在熊熊燃烧的育幼院前大声咆哮嘶吼着许下“如果你们没有父亲、我就是你们的父亲”的誓言的小个子教父一样，成为所有孩子的父亲，为所有的兄弟们提供庇护——他也想有朝一日能真的被教父所倚重和指望。<br/>厄德高，那位诚实可敬的金色头发的年轻保安，端着茶壶和茶杯进屋，小声地唤醒了沉浸在自己的世界中的马特奥，说教父随时都可以见他，于是科瓦契奇晃晃脑袋，表示自己听到了，小保安耸耸肩，做了个“我已经告诉过你了”的无奈手势，退出房间去，顺便告诉马特奥他的班今晚十点结束，如果需要帮助，可以去一楼玄关旁的保卫室找他。科瓦契奇回过头问他原来那间房子里放的冲浪板去哪儿了，年轻人转了转眼珠，回忆了很久才做出恍然大悟状，说原来前辈们用来支床帘的花哨板材是冲浪板啊。<br/>科瓦契奇笑了笑，站在套间的梳妆镜前用手指捋了捋他紧贴头皮的短发，和续满下巴的络腮胡，“我马上就去见教父。谢谢你。”</p>
<p>他重又站到那扇厚重的深色门扉前。<br/>其实科瓦契奇在晚上很少去敲莫德里奇的门，毕竟教父的枕边人数量不是一个孩子可以置喙的，为了更大的利益，有时候教父也别无选择，他的父亲也是克罗地亚人的贵重商品之一，马特奥很早就明白这个理。他那时候还小，从育幼院里带出来的怕黑的心理阴影还在，实在一个人怕的睡不着的时候会赤着脚偷偷溜出房间，想去看看莫德里奇的状况，大多数时间都会被值夜的弟兄拎回房间，然后再附赠一杯加了糖的热牛奶；有那么一次他躲过了瞌睡的保安站在教父门前，手刚放在门把手上，听到门内的细碎声响，和有时压抑、有时放纵的低声呻吟，在育幼院中被迫过早接受了扭曲的性教育的少年便静静地停了下来，再站一会儿，直到屋子里传来乔尔卢卡的声音，问外面是什么人有什么事，他又悄悄地回房间去了。这事儿被猛然惊醒的保安全看在眼里，第二天一早向教父报告了，查理正站在地上穿衣服，回头问还赖床的卢卡要不要给出个什么章程，克罗地亚人的小教父懒洋洋地玩着自己堪称豪华的金色长卷发，回问查理一句，“你想要什么章程？我许诺过要做他的父亲的。”<br/>“那你也是我的父亲不是？”<br/>“当然是，我的乖儿哟。”<br/>结果这事儿就不了了之，马特奥也是后来很偶然的一次聊天里才知道，那时他已经能跟着莫德里奇在地盘上突击巡场，也足够壮实，可以摆出去招摇撞骗吓唬那些小规模的帮派了，卢卡说起这个，就好像那些慈爱的家长聊起孩提时代的子女尿床，他只觉得孩子的行为十分笨拙可爱，却不会往更深沉的方向去考虑，马特奥看着莫德里奇的侧脸，最后也只能嘿啦嘿啦地赔笑。<br/>可是你还是把查理派去了俄罗斯常驻，伊万被你留在塞维利亚监视西班牙人，能留在你身边的只有我。科瓦契奇像是胃里反酸般无可抑制地回想着当时被强硬吞回肚子里的台词，敲门的骨节轻轻击打在门上，那声“咚”的声波仿佛还没扩散到走廊的天花板上，门里就有更加清脆的笑声冲散了他的游移不定。尚未进入变声期的活泼撒娇声天真地刺入他的耳膜。<br/>“再来一局吧，再来一局吧！”<br/>“再来一局？那我可不会让你了。”<br/>“呼呼，我就是要赢老爸你嘛，因为我是小孩子，我应该要比你强的。”<br/>“那可不好说哦？总是这么苛责骰子女神，可是会被诅咒的。”<br/>科瓦契奇忍无可忍地打开门。</p>
<p>教父的大床依然还摆在马特奥记忆中的位置，只是披着一件绛紫色珊瑚绒室内长睡袍靠在床头坐着的男人，马特奥·科瓦契奇甚至恍惚觉得自己并不认识他。卢卡·莫德里奇肉眼可见地衰老了，嘴唇被病痛和死神缓慢的磋磨失去血色，双颊上原先尚且饱满的肉已经消失不见，眼底的青黑深得吓人，那头任谁看了都会议论纷纷羡慕不已的金色长发也因为长期的高热而干枯变色，犹如一蓬秋季道旁随处可见的风滚草，随意地纠结在一起，只有那双金棕色的圆滚滚鹿眼睛，依然燃烧着科瓦契奇熟悉的火。<br/>趴在教父身侧位置的黑皮肤男孩回过头，好奇地看了一眼科瓦契奇，嘟着嘴捏了捏手里捧着的IPAD，意犹未尽地、不满地踢了踢翘在半空中的两条细长小腿，科瓦契奇扫了一眼，发现屏幕上是飞行棋。<br/>“呜，那我晚点过来，老爹。”小男孩亲亲热热地对教父说着带葡语口音的生涩克语，凑到卢卡的脸颊边索吻。<br/>“你要是刷过牙之后还想玩，那就来吧。”教父柔声说，挥了挥粘着留置针的左手，孩子半点也不觉得没有得到教父的亲吻有什么不妥，反而笑着在教父干瘪的脸颊上响亮地“叭”了一声，蹦着跳着下床跑出去了。科瓦契奇默默地看着活泼的小男孩的背影，一时之间在门口傻站，像极了离家之前的他自己。<br/>“愣着干什么？”卢卡·莫德里奇的语气依然温和，甚至因为身体虚弱的关系可以说是格外温柔，和那个刻在马特奥灵魂深处的，谈笑间马德里家族的老巢灰飞烟灭的模样重叠在一起，反而有一种异样的诡谲，“你就是这样回家来看你病重的老子的吗？”<br/>马特奥被这命令的口吻驱动了身体，他走到那张少时肖想了许久许久的大床旁边，拖过一张扶手椅坐下，教父用一种现在的马特奥还看不穿的复杂却又平静的神情向他递去右手，马特奥·科瓦契奇的下唇依在那片微凉的苍白皮肤上，“卢卡爸爸”，他低声地喃喃地说道。<br/>克罗地亚人的教父从喉咙深处发出咯咯的笑声，嘶嘶的呼气混着浑浊的喉音喷涌而出，马特奥着急忙慌地在莫德里奇的卧室里寻找吸痰器，却被卢卡抬手阻止了。<br/>“不要紧，不要紧。”莫德里奇费劲地吞下了涌到嘴边的白沫，“让我们先聊正事吧，在作为父子叙旧之前。”<br/>科瓦契奇眨眨眼，他仿佛是终于想起自己不做卢卡·莫德里奇的儿子、克罗地亚人未来的首领很久了，那还是那时候的他无比渴求之物，他如今是斯坦福桥的大佬之一，而眼前这位掌管了全欧地下药物交易市场八成的魁首，打算把毕生的事业都交付给他。</p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>